godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemed Warrior
The Redeemed Warrior is a minor character that makes a cameo in the beginning of God of War: Ascension. He also serves as the player's customizable warrior in the multiplayer mode. God of War: Ascension Single Player During Kratos' pursuit of Megaera, he travels through the prison made within Aegaeon. Kratos crashes into a cell containing a lonely prisoner who is rejoiced to see an opportunity for freedom from his prison. Then, as an infected arm of the Hecatonchires rips apart the cell, the prisoner prays to the gods just as its claw is about to strike, he vanishes from his chains into a beam of light, much to Kratos' surprise. The prisoner would find redemption for his unknown crimes and was transported to the Rotunda of Olympus. There he would start his trials to become a warrior of the gods. Multiplayer After entering multiplayer mode for the first time, it will replay the cutscene from the campaign of your warrior's origin as a prisoner mentioned above, but from the point of view of the Warrior. Within the Rotunda of Olympus you will start your training and choose an alliance with ether Ares, Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon. Following that you will then be able to apply your choice of Armor, Weapons, and be able to partake multiplayer matches. Zeus It is revealed that Zeus' warriors have stronger magical attacks, supernatural enchantments to their weapons,and magic damage rewards for feats achieved on the battlefield through the power of lightning, Zeus' aligned warriors can control space as they drape the playing field with electricity, forcing their opponents to scatter in all directions. If his enemies survive the initial onslaught, it matters not. The regeneration speed of his large mana reserves means another magical attack is not too far behind. "With great power, there is always a great price to pay. Zeus warriors will never have as much weapon strength or resilience as their opponents. While they can equip armor and weapons that help make up for this weakness, the true Zeus warrior knows to setup their weaponry for maximum magic special moves and blistering lightning attacks." Ares Warriors who align with Ares are brute force tacticians dealing a devastating array of up-close attacks – high physical power is his specialty. These Warriors can also harness magic abilities that unleash a fiery rage, specifically his Blade and War Hammer. Warriors of Ares are juggernauts who excel in close-range combat and employ powerful items that can boost their physical or elemental attacks, and cripple the defensive capabilities of surrounding enemies. However, being a tank on the battlefield has its disadvantages. Ares warriors are susceptible to magical attacks as they often sacrifice resistance, for physical power. You must learn to bait your enemies into wasting magic, then strike before they regenerate. A true Ares warrior will balance offense and defense to create a class that can fight multiple enemies at once. Poseidon Poseidon grants his loyal sentinels unique support capabilities: a large pool of health, the ability to fortify allies, and command over water and ice. Unleash freezing attacks to obliterate an enemy’s defense and agility or boost your own team’s elemental defense and health. The wise warrior knows how to control a large area of space and can keep multiple enemies at a distance. As an enemy’s health and patience is eroded, they will forget that a Poseidon sentinel can survive a waves of damage without worrying about their health. Should they reach you, envelope yourself with a barrier of ice and nullify their efforts before they begin. Attack power is the only sacrifice Poseidon requests of his faithful followers. The Lord of the Ocean offers the option to increase your power at the cost of decreasing the effectiveness of cooperative attacks. However an experienced enforcer knows that he can be the greatest reinforcement a single ally or an entire team could ask for and thus should choose his equipment accordingly. You may choose to be just another soldier on the battlefield or be a tactile battery. Hades Of all of the allegiances, Hades executioners have the highest versatility and variety of abilities. With the ability to curse, drain life, become invisible, and create large hazards (all in one load-out), the followers of Hades are able to control the flow of battle. Hades is neither the strongest offensively nor defensively, but careful tailoring through armors and weapons, based on the situation to subsidize this, will help push you towards whatever role you want to fill—you will be able to do it all. As an ally, Hades warriors can quickly affect a fight by casting deadly curses, instantly placing any adversary at a great disadvantage and possibly cutting off their avenue of escape. Additionally, with the ability to cloak himself or his entire team in a shroud of stealth, the Hades team controls the option of when and how to initiate combat. However, when dealing death in the arena, it is as a solo player that Hades warriors are the most fierce. With multiple forms of escape, powerful focused attacks that can affect multiple enemies, and the option to steal health called Life Leech, Hades specters are incredibly self-sufficient. An encounter with a Hades warrior will always end in the death of a Champion. Trivia *His small cameo in the beginning of the story serves as a connection between the campaign and the multiplayer's setting. *At first sight, it appeared the Warrior died when the infected Hecatonchires hand tried to give its final blow on the Warrior. *The Warrior's status was currently unknown. It is possible that he perished from the chaos caused by death of the gods or was killed (possibly killed by Kratos off-screen) when fulfilling the quests assigned by them. *It is unknown which god he sided with after being teleported to Olympus. *Your warrior can be either a Spartan or a Trojan based on teams, with no effect to your god alignment. **An alignment to either city (Sparta or Troy) is not permanent and will change each match. **Sometimes other cities are included during a match of champions, however, these are not given a name and are only distinguishable by the symbols near the favour. *It is unknown how the warrior can use the Hyperion Gates without the soul of a god. **Maybe, if one subjects his soul to a god, he may be granted passage through the gates, but this hypothesis is not confirmed, since Kratos was never seen entering in a Hyperion Gate while he was serving Ares. *While the redeemed warrior is strong, he has less strength, elemental power, resilience, resistant, evade and experience compared to Kratos (because by selecting their armor on how much their stats in which best use to strong and powerful warrior). **Some enemy attacks redeemed warrior can block or parry will result in countered, stumbling, damage, or death, notably from larger creatures like Gorgons, Satyr Captains, Cyclops Berserker, Chimera and Juggernaut (Elephantaur). **He is also slower than the Ghost of Sparta, as Wolves (Feral Hound), Satyr Commanders, Satyr Captains, Gorgons, Sirens, and Amazons will very often dodge his attacks and are harder to grapple or attack compared to Kratos which easiest to fight and grapple tethering. **Some large enemies has ability to block and countered to warrior notable Centaur Guards, Chimera, Hercules, and Manticore. **The Redeemed Warrior's speed with World Weapons vary more. While he is faster with the club, with the javelin he is slower. Category:Unknown Status Category:Multiplayer Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Imageneed Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters